


In the Light of Twinkling Stars

by cecicakes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #danceAU, #family, #fluff, #friendship, #pubertysortof, #slowburn, #underage, Love, M/M, Viktuuri Big Bang 2017, idontknowhowididit, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecicakes/pseuds/cecicakes
Summary: Prompt: A coming of age story of how Yuri and Viktor meet at a young age. They learn from each other what ice skating, dance, and love mean to them.Summary: Yuri loves to dance and is entered to join a short dance training hosted by his idol Lilia Baranovskaya. While in Russia he meets a peculiar teenager.





	1. The Aligning of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:  
> I must disclaim a lot of things. I am not a dancer. I am sorry for inaccuracies and oddities of my piece. OC mentions are not related to real people. I really wanted to build on the relationship of Yuri’s friends and family. So sorry it took so long! Many thanks to Milli my friend Kimchi, Spoopy, and Doki for being my support group. Surprisingly this will be my first completed fic. (Whoa!)Thanks to Mac for being patient & TYSM to my readers for reading and being part of this ride.
> 
> EDIT 7/12: OMG I forgot to link the fantastic Art that my lovely partner Milli (millenniumenterprise) did! Please check it out! Without her lovely concept and support, this fic wouldn't have happened <3 
> 
> http://millenniumenterprise.tumblr.com/post/162843216876/here-is-my-part-of-the-yoibigbang-project-my
> 
> * Underage because they are young and hug? Kiss?. Idk if I'm tagging this appropriately... 
> 
> *Underlined areas indicates that the character is speaking Russian/Japanese. Non underlined sections will become English or the assumed language of the speaker.

 

 **In the Light of Twinkling Stars** YOIBB17

Word Count: 16,400

author: @saysillyah

artist: @millenniumenterprise

beta: spoopy and doki https://twitter.com/veevee_modoki

rating: PG

warnings: #fluff #family #friendship #danceAU #slowburn  #pubertysortof  #underage  #love #life

#  **Part 1-The Aligning of Stars**

“Hurry up sweetie! You’ll be late for your practice! We don’t want to make Ms.Minako wait.” Hiroko, Yuri’s mom, calls out from the other side of the door. After a moment of notable groaning, she knocks again onto the bamboo panels.

 

The sound echos into Yuri’s room and his eyes betray him. They open to look over at the shadow hovering over the door. Turning over in his sheets he winces, facing the lights which were coming in between the blinds of his window. He puts on his glasses barely registering whatever his mom was saying. He lazily looked at the clock.

 

_Damn it. Practice is at 8:00!_

 

“Not again.” he moaned.

 

He fumbled through his clothes leaving a mess on the floor before opening the door.

 

He could tell his mom was waiting patiently.  With a moment of silence, Yuri turned the knob and unlocked the panel to slide it open.

 

 Unsurprisingly to her, Yuri had quickly put on a wrinkled black T-shirt and grey sweats. Yuri knew how to dress for comfort. That was definitely his strong suit. If there was an award for it, he would have won it. For a brief moment Yuri makes eye contact and fidgets. It was awkward to see his mom at the same height, and he doubts he will ever get used to it.

 

_Puberty is weird._

 

His mom pats his shoulder and holds up his lunch bag. 

 

“Good Morning!” she says happily. She was always cheery in the morning. So he knew it was his dad that he inherited immobile mornings from. 

 

“G’mornin Mom.”

 

Yuri stares at his mom. She was starting to touch the back of his head with a pat. With a light laugh she says, “I hope you slept well. Here’s your lunch bag, and dance bag. I’ve cleaned your practice clothes too. Remember to talk to Ms.Minako if you get hurt. If you need anything call home. Mari, Dad, and I will be here; okay?”

 

He nods, embarrassed at the gesture, “ Yeah mom, I will..”

 

Yuri smiles with warmth rising from his chest. He knows that he’ll keep things to himself, but he felt reassured knowing that his family was there. There were times where his doubts got to him, so he danced his worries away. He never told anyone about his blisters and abused feet. It was only when it became noticeable that he had to take a short break from ballet because he wouldn’t stop. He supposes the concern was warranted, or at least that’s what he tried to tell himself.

 

 Yuri took the bags gratefully but then his thoughts ran with his mouth.

 

“I can do it myself.”

 

 He sounded whiny, he didn’t really mean to. He didn’t mean to say it. He just wanted to be more independent, and boy did he feel awkward about it.

 

“I mean sorry- T-Thanks mom.”

 

“Have fun out there, Yuri!” she says with a twinkle in her eyes. He notices her stare lingering on his head a  second longer as she walked back to the Onsen’s store front. Yuri dismisses the action and simply shrugs on his bags as he makes his way toward the entry. He tapped on the shoes from the tip and then to the soles to check that they were comfortably in place. The habit unconsciously formed after all his dance practices.

 

Normally after school Yuko and Takeshi would walk with Yuri to practice. But There was no school on Sunday plus Yuko and Takeshi lived on the opposite side of town.  Ever since Mari quit dancing, these Sundays were his alone.  And thus began Yuri’s 6th grade as a sort of independent kid.  It made Yuko sad when Yuri said he didn’t miss her during his walks, but she smiled and gave him a hug anyway. Saying something about growing up. He just liked being alone and being able to think about the week for himself. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he definitely did not want to lie to her, and so there were no hard feelings.

 

Yuri drifted back into thought and made way to the dance studio. He kicked a pebble out of the sidewalk and trailed out towards the beach.  He had the city all mapped out in his head now. He was so grateful for the new independence that he was sure his mom was a mind reader, or his sister just conveniently stopped dancing so that he could walk alone.

 

He enjoyed every bit of it.The cloudy skies and the sea breeze. The cries of seagulls kept him company on his way to dance practice.  From the bridge he could see Ice Castle.

 

Yuko had taken him a few times so she could show off some moves she learned from a kids event her mom took her to. Yuri would indulge her by joining her. Skating was hard and Yuri’s first impression wasn’t that great. It didn’t help that Yuko wasn’t the best instructor either, but he somehow managed to glide onto the ice after all the fiascos. Yuko would still skate and have practice. Sometimes he would join himself during open rink hours. He enjoyed it recreationally but something about Ice Castle bugged him at the back of his mind.  He couldn’t quite understand why.  It called to him in the middle of the night, or sometimes sporadically after practices as he passed it. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy the ice, but there was something missing.

 

He stared at the building a second longer and moved onto to the studio.

 

Before turning the corner, Yuri’s wrist jerked and was forced forward. His attention was brought up to the hand that caught him.

 

“Wh- Uh, Good morning Ms.Minako.”

 

 “ Good Morning Yuri! I thought you were Takeshi for a second! What happened to your hair buddy?” Minako said with a knowing expression despite her smile.

 

Yuri quickly dragged his hands through his hair realizing too late how much it stuck up. He probably had spiky hair his whole way there. The thought causing his cheeks to redden. He quickly tries to pat it to bring it down.

 

 _Moooooommmmm why didn’t you tell me….._  

 

 He was conscious enough about his looks. He always gained weight easily and it made him susceptible to a lot of bullying from the other dance kids. He didn’t want his bed hair to be another reason.

 

As if on cue a particular little devil walked in with a booming laugh.

 

Takeshi stomped forward with Yuko trailing not too far behind. They made their way towards Yuri and Ms.Minako.

 

Takshi shouts,  “You’re like a porcupine with that much hair sticking up! Hhahaha-OW-” He was cut off by a jab in the shoulder.

 

“That’s not nice Takeshi! Leave Yuri alone!” Yuko says. She stares angrily for a moment and runs over to Yuri, giving him a hug.

 

_Oh gosh, Yuko you don't have to stand up for me._

 

Yuri blushes into a smile but at the same time wanting to hide in a rock. His heart was beating like crazy and he could hear it thumping through his ear drums. He was scared she could hear it through their hug. He really liked Yuko for being so nice to him.

 

“Good morning Yuri, don’t mind block head Takeshi over there. He’s overdramatic, and he might as well be a drama queen, cause you only had the right side of your hair sticking up. C’mon little brother~ ” Yuko laughs as she unwraps herself and pats his head. She drags Yuri over to the front of the dance studio leaving Takeshi staring agape.

 

Yuri nods and continues to get dragged into the studio. He tries to hide his blushing by occupying himself with his shoelaces, yet the bitter words echoed.

 

_Little brother ...Little brother...Little brother-_

 

“HEY! I’M NOT A DRAMA QUEEN” Takeshi yells as he catches up.

 

The thought stops but it doesn't help Yuri’s anxiety. Would he ever grow up to love someone else? He wondered about this as guilt started creeping in.

 

_Am I betraying her friendship..._

 

Ms.Minako grins at them and twirls, “C’mon everybody, let’s move on inside, and get to those warm ups! We have a long practice ahead! Aaaand I have a big special announcement for you all!”

 

_This is suspicious. She doesn't usually make announcements after practice._

 

Yuri was doubtful but he quickly shrugged off the announcement . He kicks off his shoes at the entrance. His thoughts turn back to Yuko when he sees her ponytail swaying before him. Her eyes bright and her hair smooth. He always liked Yuko and he felt bad for betraying her trust as a friend. He didn’t want to think about how Yuko self proclaimed herself as his sister…

 

  _Would it never work out?_

 

Sometimes he couldn’t help but feel guilty for thinking about it.

 

He put his bag in the cubby and placed his thrown off shoes in the extra space. Balancing one hand on the wall he puts on the inside slippers and walks straight into the practice room.

 

_I just want to dance._

\----

 

Minako, Yuko, and Takeshi trailed in with the other students. As per usual, Ms.Minako goes over her weekly dance schedule to promote and teach different kinds of dances every week. Yuri always went to Sunday Ballet. Yuko was angry that Yuri didn't try to go with her to ice skating Saturdays more often but that was when Minako taught Waltz. He liked Waltz. He had to properly explain to Yuko that he would go whenever Minako changed the schedule, but he just didn't see the appeal of ice skating. Maybe he just wasn't motivated or didn't have someone to motivate him.  In dance  there were so many different types and so many different ways to express yourself. He liked waltz and ballet so he felt satisfied with that. He never openly admitted it but Ms.Minako figure it out. Lately he’s realized how easy it was for her to read him.

 

Yuri enjoyed the balance and grace that was invested in ballet. No matter how girly Takeshi thought it was, ballet was hard. He never bad mouthed it after Yuri challenged him and proved his core strength and skill. The whole thing was coaxed by Yuko which was equally embarrassing and satisfying. Plus It made Yuri just a little more confident about himself, but he knew he would never compare to his idol, Liliana Baranovskaya. He admired her, she was a renowned prima ballerina. She was stronger than any athlete or soldier he had ever seen. There was so much strength needed to stay in position, and even more mental strength to stay focused for the type of balance Liliana demonstrated on pointe; you couldn't look away.

 

He stretched with a  foot coming up near his head. Then with an outstretched arm he raises it with concentration. The class began and he kept to the basics and easily followed along to Ms.             Minako’s instructions from first to fifth positions. He continued the drills mindlessly. Before he knew it , it was Yuri’s favorite part of class. It was the dance routine set.  As the music played he followed the choreography. He began to think of clear beaches and skies and a cloud full of marshmallows. 

 

_Liliana would do it like this._

 

 He kept to the basics. and kept up his concentration. He wanted to delete the memory about being a brother, his embarrassments, and his inability to be as good as the others in the dance world. He just needed to let himself feel the music.

 

 Once the beats strummed through his body he easily followed along to Ms. Minako’s instructions. Transitioning positions carefully. He had the set memorized last week and he stayed for extra practice with Minako just to make it right.  Yuko took a video to help him see his fault that day. All of the help he got allowed him to work through his final sequences of steps, and jumps. As the music played he followed the choreography and he began counting.

 

_One-two-three-four, one-two-three-four._

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Turn. Step. Repeat. One, two, three, four._

_Just like this!_

Yuri stopped with the music. Only then did he realize that there was clapping. He was taken aback, everyone had stopped to watch him.

 

“Yuri, you’re doing splendid!” Ms.Minako beamed.

 

Yuri was so embarrassed that this happened and it wasn't even the first time. It happened again! Lately he loses himself in dance and he doesn't realize what's happening around him. Yuri scratches the back of his head consciously and bowing his head in appreciation.

 

“Alright everyone settle down. I think it’s time I made my special announcement!”

 

Yuri was glad for the distraction but he heard Takeshi mouthing him off in the back. Instantly making him anxious, and all the positivity from the attention was lost.

 

“-Yuri is going to Russia!” Minako cheered.

 

_Wait WHAT._

 

 Yuri stumbles forward losing his balance. He's clearly missed something important.

 

“ W-why . H-how. And why would I be going to Russia?” Yuri was starting to panic and his heart was beating faster than it was when he was dancing.

 

Minako stares at Yuri with a prideful smile.

 

“Well you see there's an important Russian ballet dance event hosted by Lilia! It is a three day long training session to promote dance and challenge potential youths in their artistic development. Usually she’s very strict, but because it’s artistry she is focusing on, she is accepting non professional and unnamed individuals in the dance world. I heard there would be some figure skaters~ Most importantly, With Yuko’s Video submission, you have been accepted! --”

 

Yuri stares over at Yuko and then back at Ms.Minako in disbelief.

 

“--Hundreds have applied! And I’m proud to hear one of my students will go! With Lilia’s tutelage and her connections you can learn to dance at the pro level like a true danseur. An Artist!

We have this great opportunity and I think the whole class can agree that you’re perfect for it!”

 

Twelve pairs of eyes on him now, many in awe and happiness.

 

Yuri didn't like attention before, he hated it even more now. But the idea of dancing was so compelling that his heart lurched. 

 

_Am I really as good as everyone thinks I am ? I couldn’t even win the junior dance competition. How can anyone expect someone like me to go to Russia and learn from a goddess? An actual prima?_

 

Yuri stares at Minako’s shoulders and avoiding her gaze. “I don't know, I don't think this is a good idea. I can barely dance in class.”

 

Yuko perks up and shakes her head,”Yuri you can totally dance. When you listen to the music you're like a magician putting us all into a sort of spell! Like a trance!”

 

Takeshi barks, “Hahaha, he's more of a haunting yokai.”

 

“ooOOOOhhhh does that  mean you’re scared of Yuri , Takeshi?” Yuko calls out in the back.

 

“I’M NOT AFRAID.” he says defensively. And he starts chasing Yuko.

 

Everyone in the class started to laugh and the tension dissipated.

 

_This is going to be a disaster._

 

Minako came over to Yuri's side. “ I'll be walking with you home today. I want to properly tell your parents, okay?”

 

Yuri knew there was no escaping Ms. Minako when she was in her so called groove, so he relented.

 

“Yes. I don’t think I have much of a choice do I?”

 

\---

 

Ms.Minako smiled and then then turned her attention to the class, “ Alright, that was all, class is over! Remember to practice the footwork in the second half and refine the movements in the faster sections. That’s all for the recap. So good work today everyone. See you all Wednesday and next Sunday. ”

 

 Ms. Minako winked at Yuri to signal that she was  planning on cleaning up  and  putting  away  the  speakers.

 

He nodded and as he turned he noticed that his classmates were still there.  There was a lot of chatter, smiles, hugs and pats on the back. Yuri sheepishly grinned and thanked them all appreciatively.  They had all made their way out except for two.

 

  The ones left in the dance room were unsurprisingly Takeshi and Yuko.

 

Yuri stared at Yuko still in disbelief and partly in betrayal. She gave Yuri a guilty look but he smiled at her anyway. The smile made her freeze, she didn't expect Yuri to act this way.  He wasn't panicking and he wasn't crying so maybe he finally did go crazy. He wanted to be angry but couldn't find the heart to do it.

 

Yuri had never seen Yuko so nervous.

 

She started stammering,“You were so good Yuri, and when I mentioned it to you last time you just laughed it off. Saying that there was no way you would make it. And... well I submitted it...it It wasn't just me. Minako too, and with your parents permission! So, sorry for sending it without saying anything. I just didn't want this opportunity to slip by. “

 

“I .. you could have told me.”

 

“You know you wouldn't let me if I did. I had to record you that one time at practice last week before it was too late. You're so good Yuri if only you could see it.“

 

“-Yuko you don’t need to apologize to this guy! If Yuri can’t see how good he is then why bother.” Takeshi cut through, blood raising toward his forehead, frustrated and embarrassed.

 

“Takeshi that’s not motivating or helpful, and you don’t get to back out now. You were totally on board with this idea too! ” Yuko said with her voice starting to crack. Her emotions were coming, and tears were starting to well up.

 

Dumbfounded, Takeshi stood there. He wasn't good with dealing with Yuko when she was crying. Unfortunately Yuri was no better and at a loss for words.

 

“Fine you’re right. I thought this was some sort of fun joke, but... when Yuri started dancing ….

-Yuri you’re good. Like really good.”  Takeshi looked away with his ears pink.

 

Yuko nodded in agreement and looked beseechingly at Yuri.

 

He was in disbelief that Yuko and Takeshi would be fighting and agreeing over something like this. He didn't want to forgive them right this moment. But he didn't want to be angry at them.  After a moment of pause, Yuko wiped her tears and Yuri sighed. He stared at the two emotionally stricken friends, and spoke dramatically, “ Welllllll , I need to go ask my parents about going to Russia. I still don't think I'm the right person to go,but somehow I was accepted.  AND You guys aren’t off the hook! Who does this kind of stuff without telling their ‘friends’…I guess... thank you.”

 

Yuko smiled brightly and ran in for a hug. Takeshi scrunched up his face in a blush and whacked Yuri’s back.

 

“Ow-” Yuri yelped as he tried to maintain his balance with Yuko.

 

They all started to laugh and Yuri knew all was forgiven. Yuko hurried on out with Takeshi.They waved Yuri goodbye. Before turning out of the dance studio’s entrance Takeshi turned around  and looked at Yuri.

 

“Go kick em dead.” Takeshi said,  and left.

 

Yuri smiled at the turned backs. It was a weird but warm feeling. He was always scared before but this time his heart was high and warm. Things were getting better, Yuri smiled at his clenched fist.

 

\--

 

Minako sat excitedly at the dinner table. Her knees shaking and bouncing not sitting still.

“Hiroko! Today’s a good day! Bring me the Good Sake to celebrate! Our boy!  Oh our boy, let me let him tell you.”

 

Hiroko laughs as she brings out the dark green bottle with cursive foiled text. The table was set up with some rice crackers in a bowl and three cups of tea. Mr. Katsuki was busy  working at the front and was unable to join them. It was the usual routine when it was a busy night. Mom and dad would rotate between dinner shifts so that someone was always tending to the guests.

 

Yuri straightens his posture for the announcement. Hiroko does the same in anticipation.

 

“Mom, you probably already know from Ms.Minako, and Yuko, but the results are in …”

 

He wiggled his shoulders uncertain but he situates himself in the form of the dogeza.

 

Kneeling with his hands on the tatami mat, he bows his head, and he slowly breathes out the words, “ I’ve been accepted to go to Russia to train with Lilia Barnovaskya for three days. May I please go. ” The moment felt more appropriate done formally. A second passed and Yuri  was internally freaking out now that he actually said the words. There was a gasp, but he wasn't sure if it was his or not. He was having even more doubts in himself, thoughts flying in and out at the hundreds.

_Was it right for the boards decision to choose me? What did they see in me. Mom might think it’s too dangerous. What if she thinks I am not ready. How can I possibly leave with the responsibilities at the onsen -_

 

“Oh yay!!!! CONGRATULATIONS! Why don’t we have Katsudon tonight to celebrate!?” His mother beamed at the news.With strong claps and excited giggles Minako and Hiroko looked at each other excitedly.

 

“M-mom Wait. Is it really. Okay? And I would be gone for three whole days and and...honestly I don't know. Like i’m not super great, but somehow i made it!” Yuri was panicking.

 

  _This was a terrible idea after all. Who would let their kid fly off to another country to dance. Not me. Not this kid. at least gosh . Why did I think this was even okay-_

 

“-Do you like Lilia.” , Hiroko spoke seriously, the voice slicing through the atmosphere.

 

“Yes.”

 

“ You want to learn from her?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yuri, do you like to dance?”

 

 “Yes.”

 

He answered the questions without even needing to think. He had no doubt. Hiroko glared  at her son making him seize up in fear. This definitely seemed like the end, but then her eyes began softening.

 

“So you want to go?”

 

He straightened his posture,and looked at her and nodded.

 

“Then you have more of an answer than I could ever give you. Do what it is that makes you happy. No matter what you decide to do I will support you and be here. Mari,Dad and I will be fine. “

 

Minako laughed with an echo that reverberated, “Yuri you're so funny sometimes. Don't you go on week long school trips every year? Three days will be all over in a blink of an eye. Plus I'll be there with you. I can't let my precious student fly and fight out on their own.”

 

His mouth cracked in a smile. He hugged his mother, appreciating the aura of reassurance and the feeling of softness. And then he felt the air push out of him from behind as Ms.Minako bear hugged him along with his mother together in a tight immovable lump.

 

  The night was filled with even more warmth, delicious Katsudon, and excited yelps.  It only got a little crazier as Mr Katsuki joined in and he and Minako drank further and further into the night. Needless to say Yuri went to bed nervous with exhaustion taking him to sleep.

 ….

 

 

All of the planning, which Yuri was grateful for, went to Ms. Minako.  He had done some light research to mentally prepare himself at home. He stared at a bunch of travel English vocabulary and payed even more attention in class. Yuri knew he would need to learn English and Russian when moving forward as a dancer, but he never thought he'd use it til he was better. He wanted to occupy his brain instead of freaking entirely out. Takeshi and Yuko helped him get through vocab cards and more difficult conversational phrases. Despite their help their English was more broken than his. He could only sheepishly smile at the phrase “Harro Mai name izu -” so many times before he knew it wasn't going to help him at at all with pronunciation. Luckily Minako helped instruct him in more conversational phrases in English and common English dance phrases. She had some key Russian terms lined up as well in case he got lost. In addition the dance practices with Minako got more intense. Yuri was more than willing to pour in the efforts. They hoped to match whatever dance practice he would be facing with Lilia.

 

It had been a month since the announcement and they were finally preparing to leave. The day finally came for them to fly. The next few hours  felt like a hurricane and Yuris body and mind were starting to feel like jelly. He might as well pass out to make things easier for Ms.Minako, and make the flight easier to handle. He hugged his family, and his friends. He made his goodbyes, and waved off all that he knew for the experience of dancing in an entirely different country and the dream of dancing with his idol.

 

\---

 

His anxiety was picking up and he felt himself tremble. Even with the buses, boats, and trains, he never experienced this kind of pressure. It wasn’t quite fear.  It was only air travel that had him nerve wracking. With the added pressure of the dance event, he wanted to pass out. He could feel the blood pressure and he reflexively started to exercise some breathing.  Yuri had to prepare himself to land in Russia , walk over to a Russian hotel, and go to a not so random dance studio, in the middle of Spring. When he opened his eyes again, he realized that they were finally going to land.

 

_So I did pass out._

 

He held onto a small packet of tips and his trusty “100 expressions to know in Russian” guide that he printed from a travel blog like a crutch. He memorized long ago, but it’s presence was comforting in his hands. He felt dazed as he heard Minako’s voice echo.

 

“Come on Yuri, we’re here.”

 

Yuri grimaced and made his way with Ms.Minako through customs, and over to the pick up zone.  He heard Ms.Minako’s shallow breathe. He felt intensely aware of his senses and he  heard the rattling of distant plane engines, cars honking, and light sprinkling of rain.

They had landed. He had to think about it again to believe it.  It translated poorly to his nerves as “foreign therefore scary”. Luckily his mom reminded him about the Russian forecast and packed an umbrella so the rain didn’t cut him off guard.

 

Ten minutes passed as they waited in the lobby. They Looked out for a sign with Yuri’s name.

 

_Oh no, what if..._

 

“Hmm I don't see - ah i mean. our Chauffeur's a bit late… don't worry Yuri I know who to call, first let’s go outside a little bit for better connection.” Ms.Minako said.

 

He could tell that she was trying to hide her confusion. Minako was going with Yuri as his guardian, dance instructor tour guide, and whatever other title that was labeled responsible. Whatever it was, he was grateful. She made her call quickly and rattling into some more advanced conversational English. He was glad that he could understand half of it even with his nerves. He had read the event website that not many of the staff members spoke Japanese so he was forewarned  to rely on English whenever spoken to. There was a pause of concern as Minako’s tone changed and she finished her call.

 

_Oh god what if they don't want me anymore._

 

“You’re thinking and I can hear it. Just let me message the organizers.” Minako stated firmly.

 

For another five minutes Minako didn't say anything to Yuri as she furiously started tapping her screen. Yuri stared at her and then back at the sky. He didn't want to think about what might just be happening.The weather and the sky reflected his mood. He held onto the memory of his family as they hugged him goodbye at the airport and wished him luck. His eyes watered, heat going to his cheeks. He felt like an embarrassment if it were to end like this. Without notice and stuck in an airport.

 

Yuri staggered forward from a force from behind.

 

“”Ah Excuse me, S-Sorry”[1]

 

He realized a shoulder brushed against him. Yuri quickly wiped the tears and just nodded, noticing the first word to be Russian and the other word to be something along the lines of an apology.  Through the corner of his eye a haze of silver filled his vision. Time stopped as long streaks of starlight passed.The young figure zoomed off to the taxi cab. It was a Russian teenager who didn't  seem to notice him as he rattled off to his driver. He had stunningly long grey hair and gorgeous blue eyes. 

 

In Russian he heard the boy explain, “ Sorry! Aeroflat had such a long  layover! Such long lines at the customs booth today. Stupid airports.”

 

Yuri didn't quite understand the whole Russian phrase but it didn't matter. In that moment there were striking blue eyes that sparkled in the fresh rain. The irises hidden by a fan of thick silver lashes, a pink flushed face,and smooth skin. It was all  boyish yet soft.

 

Rain never looked so beautiful.

 

Yuri watched the taxi leave and the trail of silver stars were gone in the glint of a pale teal car.

 

Yuri was in awe.He tightly inhaled, and pushed up his glasses that began to fog.He didn’t want to look like a creep. He wrapped himself in his scarf. His heart was beating a bit fast. He shifted in his spot to look back at Minako. Whatever had just passed, had to be a delusion.

_How can someone like that exist?_

 

 Minako hadn’t noticed as she finally spoke and smiled.

 

“ Okay sorry about that!” Minako sighed.

 

The pause lingered, and Minako stared at Yuri’s face.

 

Minako spoke again, “Yuri?”

 

He spiraled back to reality and nodded. She raised her eyebrow at Yuri's peculiar subdued behavior but just nodded back.

 

“ Yuri they have someone here for us, I made a small mistake reading the signs and exits. So we ended up passing the person who had the sign. They're waving to us right there. Let’s not stand here all cold and wet! It’s time to get to the hotel.”

 

Yuri nodded along and held onto the thought of silky hair, and brilliant eyes.

 

The day ended uneventfully. Once Minako and Yuri arrived, they saw a simple hotel with a neatly printed banner for Lilias event in the front. Many of the other students who were also participating in the training were in the same Hotel. Many young dancers came from all over the world just to learn ballet from Lilia. Minako had told Yuri that they arrived early in order to sleep in that night and wake up for the orientation. Yuri didn't have much of an appetite after the flight and skipped dinner. His thoughts were too preoccupied. He surprised himself with the amount of times his thoughts went back to silver and blue. Somehow he wanted to see it again. The boy he saw was like a comet passing by.

 

 _Hoshi_ [2] _._

He flushed at the nickname and rolled over to face the window.  He went to bed looking through the open curtains and at the stars.

 

_I hope I see him again._

 

A/N: I can’t believe it either. We finally sort of see Viktor! XD Long at Last!

 

 

# 


	2. The Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doki has advised me that it might be better to set the fics in their set parts. :) So derp.

**Part 2 - The Training Begins.**

This was definitely the apocalypse.

 

“You’re in the teen bracket.”Ms. Minako said as she pulled out her jacket from her suitcase.

 

He had put on a simple white dress shirt and black slacks. They were preparing for the first meeting in the conference room which would start off the three day event. Once the words registered he stopped to look back at Ms.Minako.

 

“What?” Yuri froze.

 

 

“Mhm. You turned 12 in November didn't you?”

 

“But I thought- I don't know if I'll be able to manage in the teen division?”

 

“Oh? So the adult?” Minako winked.

 

“NO!” Yuri flushed at the pitch of  his voice.

 

“No I just thought I'd still be in the junior division…”

 

He felt unprepared and overwhelmed. He tried to hold it in so Minako wouldn’t notice his panicking.

 

_It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay. I can do this. Sort of. -_

Yuri flinched as he felt Minako’s hand on his head.

“It’ll be okay buddy.” Minako reassured.

Yuri zipped his toiletry pouch. Before leaving he made note of what the room number  was and wrote down Minako’s handheld phone number in case he got lost. He double checked if there was anything else before allowing himself to step foot outside.

 

As they made their way down, Yuri saw a lot of different dancers  with ballet shoes hanging off their suitcases and others who were already in dance tights and shoes.

 

 The hotel they were staying at had many dance competitions and so there was a practice room inside. It wasn’t surprising to see other guests at the hotel using the space for stretching or yoga.

 

They had come early to the Orientation. It was the conference room on the first floor and Yuri sat quietly looking at his toes. Minako on the other hand was the complete opposite. She sat excitedly beside Yuri.

 

“Oh my god, Yuri! That girl over there is being coached by Monsieur Francois who won the previous years dance championship.. AND my goodness that boy over there is being taught by the italian danseur who was known for being the best in the salsa. OH OH, that’s Georgi Popovich. He’s going to be in the senior division now that he’s 16, but Yuri he’s amazing! Although he’s an ice skater he’s well known for his dramaticism. ”

 

_I'm nowhere near that level. How did I qualify for this?_

 

Yuri was amused by Minako’s excitement but his insecurity kicked in. He listened along and tried to relax, but he couldn't help but compare himself. He tried not to let it get him down.

 

_It is a training. Not a competition. Not everyone is a dancer. Not everyone is … a professional..._

 

Soon enough the room was filled and the the lights dimmed into the back. A deep warm voice caught into the mics, the Russian accent light with clear English. Lilia had entered the stage.

 

Yuri was shaking. His idol was beautiful with dark striking brown eyes, her hair was tied up in her signature tight bun. Her posture perfect, her movements graceful, and she was always beautiful.

 

_It’s truly Lilia Baranovskaya._

“Welcome. You have all been selected as a special group of young dancers with incredible potential. Many of you come from far and wide, in which I am graced with your determination and care in dance. In this week I have my attention split into two divisions. The junior and senior divisions. Both levels are learning the same dance with varying difficulty. This choreography was created by me, specifically for this training session. Do not think of your age, nor your rank in previous competition. None of that. We are here to dance. You may not think that you can accomplish much in three days. But you will, and you must believe it.  Simply aim to be the prima. Become the danseur…The artist. Your dance is what makes you an artist.”

 

Yuri was shaking as her gaze passed him from those words.

 

“...in these three days,This will push you all and myself included. I hope you all find yourself. Now shall we?”

 

Everyone applauded and she nodded in recognition. ““Now there are 40 of you in juniors and 40 of you in seniors. I will perform the dance step by step. The routine expanding 3 minutes in length. You should be able to  perform on the last day. I may work in rotation with my assistants Anya for Juniors  and Sergey for Seniors. The juniors will begin this evening at the 13th- 15th hour, , which gives you an hour to prepare. The seniors will begin at the 17th to 18th hour. We will meet twice tomorrow.  for morning and evening classes. So there are 4 total classes in one day. The last day will have the morning class, and the evening will simply be the performances. We will end there.”

 

With nods and silent affirmations, Lilia continued.

 

“Then I will see you all in your respective practices. If you are at all confused or lost, the schedule is in the hand-out, on the bulletin boards and on the webpage.”

 

\---

“Yakov why are we here?  This is not the hotel that I was informed of? Although I do like surprises. I can always work with more of those as long as they’re fun.”

 

They were supposed to visit the ice rink to work on his new short program for the upcoming season. It was unusual for the straight laced man to pull any last minute changes so he waited expectantly with interest.

 

“We are at the hotel for Lilias dance training.” Yakov said plainly.

 

_For Heaven's sake._

 

Viktor’s eyes slightly twitched. Surely there was more than that. He admitted to himself that he was as easily swayed, as he was stubborn. But right now he had little patience after his losses from his men’s skate. If this was Yakov’s personal matter with Lilia he didn't want to be in the middle of it. He's seen their spats and he wanted to steer clear.

 

 “ I don't think I have to explain this but I should be at the ice rink so I can make a miraculous comeback in the men’s skating division. Surely Lilia can wait for you elsewhere.” Viktor flipped his hair over his shoulder as he glared at his coach.

 

In mirrored irritation Yakov replied, “No Viktor. To improve your skating you must distinguish yourself in dance.”

 

Viktors eyebrows creased, and the two stubborn Russians glared at one another for a solid five seconds. Yakov would usually yell at everything. The change in character was weird and Viktor wasn't sure if he liked it.

 

 Viktor explained in a strained sing song voice, “I don’t have time for your lovers quarrel. You know as much as I do that I have language lessons for French, English, and  Russian. The photoshoots are lining up for skate monthly and the Japanese press is visiting for an interview and special feature on their magazine.. I have training, and foremost there's Makkachin! There's no time for whatever this is. I need to value what time I have into my new routine.”

 

Yakov grunted and made some semblance of an agreement to his students concern. His silent agreement only irritated Viktor further. This was wrong and it seemed like Yakov's done a one eighty on his personality.

 

_What did Lilia do to you? Whip you ?_

 

“You stubborn man. You are not yourself. Speak as you usually do and  enlighten me. Explain how it would help me or else I will go to the rink by myself.. ”

 

Yakov sighed which was admission enough to Viktor.

 

_This is definitely about Lilia. Skating gods help me._

 

Yakov was half yelling,“ No this is not about Lilia!  Viktor, you are struggling with step sequences.  Your artistry is lacking, and it's because you've strayed from your path with your arrogance. There's also your core balance and strength. I've told you time and time again. You need stamina training. Your body hasn't  prepared for the power and endurance required for men's skate which is why your jumps are taking a toll on you.This dance training event will only be three days long. You will have plenty of time to go work on your routine and go back to skating with competitions in the Fall.  Right now, it's Spring. You can manage this short break and change in three days.”

 

“Keep talking.” Viktor wasn’t convinced. There was always more to what Yakov had planned, even if he didn’t listen or cooperate half the time. Right now he was sore from his losses and he couldn't walk away or deny it.

 

“ Just because Lilia is my wife, doesn't mean I can't see this situation objectively.  Lilia recognizes your talent and is giving you entry for her event through not just my recommendation but several other coaches. She wants you to recognize art and to not take dance lightly. This is not some basic dance training. It only accepts talented potentials who are dedicated to their artistry. Lilia and I think you can become even more established as a skater if you dance. How do you think I made it through my skating career? You would be a fool to continue skating the way you do now. You will make the same mistakes and fail with your type of training habits.”

 

Viktor was shocked and could find no argument.

 

“Wow~”

 

_Now that's good old Yakov._

 

He smiled and went along towards the elevator as if nothing had changed. He pressed the button to go up and looked at Yakov expectantly.

 

“ I can't deny that appeal. Alright, I’ll go. When is it? Also aren't you on bad terms with her????”

 

If this could work for his skating he would do it, and that was that.  He waited at ground level. His resolve forming as the light of the numbers descended from the 4th floor.

 

“She's not on bad terms-- We're not talking about her. The training starts today… in an hour. We missed the orientation but you will understand the gist of things along the way.  ”

 

Viktor was back in a good mood and smirked in a tease. “ Well I suppose I'm not the only impulsive one. Alright! I was going to train right away anyway. Well let's hop to it.” The doors of the elevator finally opened with a creak of sound.  Viktor laughed as he hopped in, and Yakov following inside.

 

The doors closed behind them and Yakov pressed in for the 3rd floor.

 

Viktor mused at Yakov's bright blue scarf. “ Tsktsk! That would look much better with your other coat. Gifts from loved ones should be well worn.”

 

“Viktor.” Yakov said warningly.

 

“ If I can't get you talking maybe I can get her to. Your _sweet honey_   will tell me right? What did she do to make the great Yakov be so docile. Maybe she'll tell me especially if she thinks so highly of me. “  Viktor winked.

 

 

Yakov rolled his eyes. ‘ABSOLUTELY NOT.  You're still a child. Look at yourself. You are letting your winning reputation from the junior competition soften you and you're lacking experience and  imagination. That's why you're at Silver. ”

 

The elevator doors opened. Yakov walked out and lead the way to the room.

 

“Yakov you meanie.” Viktor pouted but he couldn't find the words to retort.

 

It was a low blow, but Yakov rarely held back. He had to admit that he was getting complacent and he didn't plan anything to his satisfaction for his debut. Despite all his training he only knew that he had to work harder. He could only blame himself for his silver win in his first men's skate instead of gold. He really did underestimate men’s. Yakov had yelled at him for so long he was becoming impatient with himself. He had the skill, but the transition from junior to men's was pushing his stamina, and took a toll on his creativity, his imagination and expression in skating.

 

Yakov opened the door and let Viktor in. Viktor placed his suitcase by the closet and walked to the restroom.

 

Viktor shook off the bad taste of the comment Yakov said before.“Hmph . If things fall out with Lilia I'll be here to comfort you because I'm a wonderful and precious student. Just don't take it out on me! ~If I find this thing worthless, I will leave!” Viktor waved Yakov away and then closing the bathroom door hard.

 

“ Wai- I'm not done talking to you Vitya!!!” Yakov yelled.

 

\----

 

Viktor was amazed with the amount of dancers in the practice room. He overheard from Georgi that he had missed the orientation, but that didn’t phase him. The atmosphere was electric even though he was being placed in Juniors.

 

“I’ll be in seniors but don’t worry about it! You will soon be able to dance magnificently like me! I’d love to be in your place if I could learn from Anya. She’s  just the most amazing lady . She is so perfect on the ice and on the floor. Oh wouldn’t you trade with me Viktor?” Georgi pleaded.

 

“Hahaha, I’m not taking my chances Georgi. But I do look forward to skating against you. I will see you.” Viktor said as he tried to dismiss the forlorn boy.

 

_Please don’t let him in Juniors._

Georgi’s eyes wetted with his cries.“OH PLEASE, let me come in with you. OH IT’S HER. SHE’S RIGHT THERE. Oh Anya…. How much I would love it if she would look my way and simply have her attention. Maybe I could convince Lilia to allow Anya to dance with me.”

 

Viktor laughed at the teen,“Why can’t you Georgi?”

 

“I’m in the senior division and because of the strict class schedule and sizes I am not allowed into the juniors. You’re an exception because you aren’t fully versed in the great graces of dance, but do not fear. Lilia will open your eyes. But I suppose I must go. See ya~ .”

 

“See ya.”

 

_… I’m going to hope Anya knows what’s hitting her._

Viktor stepped into the room. His heart was beating with anticipation. It was exciting to go into something new. He had danced to ballet before. The basics helped him, but he never pushed forward in order to skate.

 

_Now that I think about it. Maybe Yakov was right from the start. Oh well._

 

He sat down bow legged as did the rest of the class. Their attention now on Lilia.

 

“ Good to see you again. Welcome Juniors to the dance training. As you know, I am Lilia. To help support the teen group is my assistant Anya. She is a Russian ice dancer who qualified for the adult class but has volunteered her time to assist me instead. I believe you can all learn a great deal from her. “

 

“Anya will show you hers and then  I shall demonstrate mine. Try to understand the purpose of this dance training.”

 

Lilia walked over to the side and played the dance piece as Anya took center stage. The music played, and so the story began…

 

_Seagulls fly, and cry of the upcoming storm. A lover is far from her reach and she falls to the ground, she looks at herself and sees a reflection of a lonely maiden on the coast. The ocean beyond her is vast, and she knows her lover is there.  She is seeking her balance of emotions from her hand to the tip of her toes.  Her desperation to stay up evident in her expression and body language.  Thunder shakes her and the lightning frightens her but she waits for her sailor. She tips her hands back and forth, opening to the crowds. The boat draws near. She grasps toward the light, reaching to the heavens. Begging the gods for the winds to cease.  The man she waits for must come home.”_

Viktor was amazed. The story was clear through her body movements. From behind he hears sniffling, and he turns around to a small boy with his hands to his face. There’s small heaving and chokes. His cheeks wet. He wiped his hand on his sleeve leaving streaks _._ Viktor nods in understanding, and turns back his attention to see’s Lilia’s. Right away he sees the similarity but the story somehow different.

_Seagulls fly, and cry of the upcoming storm. A lover is in her reach but she stops. A woman, no longer a maiden on the coast. The ocean beyond her is vast, and she knows her lover well that he will come back. She is seeking her sailor, but her emotions are even and sure from her hand to the tip of her toes.  Her own strength and trust in his return keeps her up. Evident in her expression and body language.  Thunder shakes and the lightning concerns her but she will continue to believe in her partner, the sailor from a far. She tips her hands back and forth, opening as if commanding the clouds. She will bring him back if she must do so herself.  The boat draws near. She grins at the light. Proud that she  and the man she waits for.”_

Everyone applauds. Viktor bounces up in a standing ovation.

 

Lilia smiles, and waves her hand to silence the applause.

 

“Now what was the two themes seen here?”

 

A small hand was raised, Lilia pointed to it.

“ Desperation and the other Trust. ” the same boy who was crying said quietly.

 

“That's right. “Lilia nods in approval.

 

“ Do you all see now.? I want you to make a story. Your own personal story. Find your theme if you will. We are going to start stretches and go over basics before we begin. There are no excuses.”

 

They all stretched and ran over the basic positions in the first ten minutes. Lilia ran through a familiar spiel which discussed the  importance of stretching and warm up. Once loosened, it was now time to practice the routine. Lilia was hard on them, and there were little breaks. They were expected to learn the dance within the small session they had and nail it. Repetition continued from 4 to 8 counts with very short breaks. Enough to breathe, drink water, rinse  and repeat.

 

Viktor tried to keep up. He felt rusty in his ballet. It shouldn’t have been shocking but he was out of his element. He felt like he was about to hit a wall with his stamina at the rate the sessions were going. His calves hurting, trying to manage his position.

 

_Perhaps I need to figure out a better story._

The practice was draining, and Viktor was becoming uneasy. He tried following along until Anya walked over.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Viktor.”

 

“Ms.Anya you know me?” Viktor smiled brightly as he wiped his sweat consciously.

 

“Of course, you are a very well known skater. Even the ice dancers have an eye out you know. But that’s not important here is it? I see that you’re struggling with this dance. I can relate because I did too when I first began…”

 

_Yakov did mention something about positions not mattering before I left._

 

“Oh that would be very good to know. Explain?”

 

“You will be stiff because you are concentrating on balance.  Work on your flexibility and memorizing the choreography. From there it will help with your transitions. The story can come afterward.”

 

Anya rattled on and pointed out to him that his back leg was stiffening as he stretched toward the center. The session barely began and Viktor was frustrated. He turned around mindlessly.

 

_Damn it. Yakov’s right. This is rough and I can’t get the transition from the the positions into the jumps._

And just as the thought appeared, a boy did too… The recurring figure.  A small boy that he wouldn’t have noticed before, but it was familiar.

 

_Isn’t that the one who cried from Anya’s dance?_

The thought didn’t last long, as Viktor’s attention was swept away in the force of the dance before him. He felt shaken by the intensity.

 

_It is already nearing the end and yet… The brown eyes held emotion. The dance steps holding the rhythm as if it was meant for him. The power and twist of his jumps to his spins. Simply how…._

 

Viktor was overwhelmed by this dancer. Those hands looked so small but their strength looked like they could carry the world. His didn’t even notice Viktor. A dance with a story already forming but not fully told.  A style so unique. The story of wanting and finding that shook through Viktor’s core.

_How in the universe._

Viktor continue to observe the small dancer from a far. It was breathtaking. Viktor continued to practice the choreography. He wasn’t finally paying attention as the small dancer reappeared in his vision, and each time he would stare.

 

He wanted to know more about this dancer. He needed to know.

\---

 

Practice finally came to an end. Yuri felt good about the choreography. He knew it wasn’t all memorized, but the movements were becoming more natural as he copied them.

Yuri breathed out heavily and patted off his sweat with a towel. He heard breathing not his own. He didn’t know who it came from, but he turned around hesitantly.

 

 He was stunned. It was the boy at the airport. He stared like a deer in the headlights. Yuri blushed red and fast. The temperature feeling hotter than it was when he danced. He longed to see that hair, and it surprised himself to see how pleased he was. The affirmation of this teen’s existence,was the one that matched the stars. The nickname he thought he would never use formed on his lips.

 

“Hoshi why are you -.”

 

He was lifted into the air in a whirl, his face full of strands of Silver. A warm body hugging him tightly. Sweaty, but not uncomfortable. The teen was hugging him, and the musk of olives and spices greeted Yuri.

_What. How is he here. How did I not notice him earlier._

 

Yuri was stunned as the surrealness of the situation. He still couldn’t believe this person existed. It was like a myth or some kind of fairy but none of those descriptions fit well enough to describe the excitement that presented itself to Yuri.

 

A surprisingly low and smooth voice found Yuri’s ear. “ You are amazing! So fascinating for someone so young! You must come and try ice skating. That power, and that grace. You would be just perfect. Imagine yourself on the ice you would be wonderful I'd be proud to call you my rival.”

 

“English please?” Yuri winced embarrassed. He didn’t know what else to say. The Russian was too fast for him to pick up and he could only blush as the Russian teen continued to cling onto him.

 

“AHH! Yes. Right! English.  You are cool and AMAZING! A lovely dancer!  You have power that is like skating. You should  ice skate with me! “

 

 

“Ah no no no no. I am here to dance for Lilias special training. Not ice skating?” Yuri fidgeted. He was trying to grasp all the English words fast enough to understand and reply.

 

“ Oh I am here for it too! It does not mean you can not  dance and skate. You should ice skate! Oh how rude of me! I am Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov.” Viktor hummed as he looked at Yuri expectantly.

 

“Hi mai my name Isu - Is - am Yuri Katsuki. Ah Um. Call me Yuri.”

 

(A/N: Rofl so much for all that English Practice Yuri.)

 

# 


	3. Shall We Skate

**Part 3-Shall We Skate**

Yuri's heart was pounding. He knew his face was in flames and that nothing would be going the way he would expect it.

 

“Katsuki? Oh are you from Japan? Do you know how to skate!?” the teen asked. The silver hair catching in the light, the sweat making the color more opaque. The hair now looked platinum. What stood out even more than his hair was his eyes. His eyes were startlingly clear in person.

 

_Oh shoot I need to answer the question._

 

“Y-yes. I am from Japan, and I do not skate. I mean I skate but not Uh good?” Yuri blinked in confusion. The words sounded even more foreign than the last time he practiced them. He was still breathing heavily from panic and the thrill. He wanted to smack himself on the head for calling Viktor, Hoshi out loud.

 

There was a smirk to Viktor’s face and a glint in his eyes that matched his hair. Opaque and unreadable.

 

Yuri gasped as Viktor took his hand and sprinted out of the practice room.

 

“Wait, I need to pick up my stuff!? Where are we going?”

 

“Oh yes, right! Well let’s change and shower and then have some coffee or tea. ” Viktor smiled as he picked up his things.

 

Yuri scrambled to pick up his stuff and clutched his duffel bag to his chest.He stared at the lean frame in front. Yuri was startled when their eyes made contact

 

“Let’s get to know each other.” Viktor said.

 

 

“Okay,” was all that Yuri could say.

 

Yuri couldn’t say no.He wanted to understand the mysterious boy. Even if he was a stranger he felt like he could trust him. He fixed the duffel bag back to his side and walked towards Viktor. Once beside the boy, Yuri felt slender hands reach into his. His heart stopped and he shook lightly. He felt faint from the contact.

 

_H-h-h-olding h-hands????_

The feeling was different than with Yuko. He didn’t understand why his heart was beating so fast, or what came over him. This was different than anything else he ever felt. He was sweating from the panic that  jittered inside him.

 

_He’s Russian. This is normal right. Minako said there would be cultural differences right. Oh god. I need to talk to Ms.Minako, I think something is wrong with me.  I might be sick._

Yuri’s ears were burning. He felt incredibly conscious about how small he was in comparison to Viktor. The other boy was tall, and slim. He was as pretty as he was handsome. Yuri looked away as they entered the locker rooms, and their hands left each other. Yuri rushed to the showers.  He quickly washed himself and looked at the floor the whole time. He didn’t dare look at Viktor, and made haste in his changing. He went to the bathroom stalls change, too conscious of his body. He stepped out cautiously.

 

“A-are you done?” Yuri said quietly.

 

“Mhm, just let me put on my shoes.” Viktor said. Yuri looked up and had his breath caught in  his throat. Viktor’s feet were marred with red splotches and bruises.

 

_They’re like mine...but worse._

 

“ Is that from dancing?” Yuri asked hesitantly.

 

 

Viktor shooked his head., “I’m an ice skater. I train a lot so I can win gold.  Four hours on the ice every day, and 3 hours off the ice. It is more or less depending on other things.  Practice is crazy, I overdo it and so my coach yells at me all the time. I don’t mind it. I love skating. ”

 

Yuri felt awkward but could relate to Viktor. He felt a connection and it spurred Yuri on.  His voice came out slowly, “ I’m not a skater. I like dancing a lot. My guardian Ms.Minako lets me stay at her studio at night. I go to practice and she would yell at me for over doing it. But I feel the same. I don’t mind the bruises because I love to dance” Yuri blushed at his own words.

 

“Oh.” Viktor smiled. He looks expectantly at Yuri.

 

“Do you skate?”

 

He felt like a traitor as he spoke, “Well my friend skates, and when I don’t have a dance class I go to skate. But I do not have plans to be a skater.”

 

Viktor was putting his clothes in the bag. His hair wet but nicely combed back. Yuri couldn’t help but stare. And then Viktor answered.

 

“Hm. Then we are as they say … What’s the word… Kindred spirits for my family is a bit similar. I wish I could have taught you. So why did you choose to dance?” Viktor smiled with his tone filled with curiosity.

 

“Oh um I really admire Lilia, and I want to be a dancer like her. I don’t know if my motivations are right, but I like to dance.”

 

“That’s so sweet.”Viktor said with a change in his expression. His eyes a bit cloudy and his expression dulling.

 

“Viktor?” Yuri asked. He didn’t understand the sudden change in the Russian.

 

“I  was originally skating because I admired my parents. They were such lovely skaters but they never competed. They were mainly dancers. But I fell in love with ice skating. I wanted to win. I wanted to prove it.  But I’ve been caught up in training, outdoing the last performance, that I guess… I’m losing something important.”

 

Yuri was confused at how personal the information became. He smiled awkwardly, “ It’s okay. You will find it. ”

 

Viktor nodded, “ Thank you.”

 

They walked out to the lobby where there was a coffee shop. Yuri ordered some tea, and Viktor; coffee. Minako wasn’t going to meet him until dinner time. She said she was meeting with one of the coaches before hand so he had some time to chat with Viktor.

 

_I’m glad I met a friend._

 

They sat on the bench quietly with their drinks in hand. Yuri loosened after a few sips. The warmth of the tea relaxing him and his tired body.

 

“Yuri how old are you? How long have you been dancing?” Viktor asked while looking at Yuri.

 

Yuri felt really conscious sitting so closely. He could feel the heat of Viktor’s body radiating at his side. He blushed and stared into his cup.

 

“I just turned twelve. I  think five years for dance. .”

 

“I’ve been skating for nine. I started since I was seven. I’m sixteen now. Crazy how time flies, right?” Viktor  smiled.

 

“Yea. ” Yuri nodded.

 

Yuri wanted to ask something but he felt conscious of the age gap. He didn’t realize how comfortable Viktor made him feel when speaking.

 

“Y’know, skating would be wonderful for you. I can tell you have the stamina. Skating is a beautiful sport like dancing.” Viktor winked.

 

Yuri could see Victor's mouth curve into a playful smile. Yuri smiled back.

 

“Haha. What about you then. I think Dancing would be good for you Viktor. They say dance is good for step sequences and building your CORE. You must be weak on your stamina. .”

 

Viktor laughed loudly,  and Yuri decided it was the best thing he’s ever heard in his life.

 

“That’s what my coach told me!” Viktor giggled in between breathes.

 

Yuri started laughing himself and their shoulders bumped each other, neither of them pulling away. They just leaned onto one another's presence.  Yuri was glad he came to Russia but like Cinderella his alarm rang. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed. There was more Yuri wanted to say, and wanted to ask. Minus the heart bursting things Viktor did, Yuri enjoyed Viktor’s company. Yuri smiled at being able to make a friend at the event. He thought he was going to be a loner, but he was pleasantly surprised.

 

Viktor’s face perked up. His eyes shining and his mouth resembled the shape of a heart. “Before you go, why don’t I show you how great skating can be? Ice skate with me tomorrow?”

 

“W--what.” He felt confused but he didn’t have any plans, and he didn’t want to say no.

 

Yuri looked at his shoes and when he looked up he saw Viktor with a pleading look.

 

_How do I say no._

 

  “Ok.”

 

_ME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING._

Yuri waved his hands flustered, but it was done. Viktor was hugging Yuri excitedly.

_I have to do something._

“I guess… I mean…  Okay, but I need to ask my guardian.”

 

  _ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF YURI KATSUKI._

Viktor paused and let go of Yuri from the hug. He nodded his head, “ Oh yes, you must ask. Tell me tomorrow at practice your answer?”

 

“Yea.”

 

_I'm a terrible person._

 

Viktor smiled brightly and squeezed Yuri’s hand and kissed it. “ I will see you tomorrow then. I need to run too. My coach Yakov hates me. He knows that I’m not responding to his texts. I’ll see ya.”  Viktor waved as he disappeared like a hurricane.

 

Yuri’s heart was exploding.

_Is this what friends do?_

 

Yuri walked to the room, without getting lost. He was in a daze as he knocked at the door.

 

“Ready for dinner Yuri?” Minako asked excitedly. Her expression changing as she saw Yuri.

 

“What’s wrong?” she stood up from the bed.

 

“Can I go Ice skating tomorrow.”

 

“What?”

 

“I got invited to go ice skating.”

 

“Um. Is it with the other dancers?”

 

Yuri nodded.

 

“Really? You got invited? Sure! I’m glad you made friends! I knew you could.  Who’s their coach and the skating rink? I’ll check in with you later. But why are you acting like a zombie?”

 

“I don’t know I’ll ask tomorrow. Ah just…Um.”

 

_I need to ask her. I should tell her. But how do I ask her if it’s normal to sweat and have heartburn next to your friend._

 

Ms.Minako sighed. “ It’s fine. You can tell me anything when you are ready. You do you Yuri.”

 

Yuri nodded and the day ended anticlimactically with dinner. He learned more gossip from Minako. Something about Georgi pestering Lilia during the adult session and over eagerly asking for Anya’s help. There was news about a Spanish teen who danced too risque. And a Russian pole dancer who escalated the Spanish teens dilemma. Yuri was somewhat glad he wasn’t in the adult class. There seemed to be more drama than anyone was expecting.  Yuri rolled onto his bed. His thoughts were all muddled with Viktor. He buried  his face into the pillow. He was a little restless as he remembered enclosed hands, a brief hug, a chaste kiss. It all radiated with warmth.

 

_\----_

 

Viktor felt like he was in the clouds. Yuri Katsuki was so cute. He had an air of maturity about him. Yuri didn’t know who he was,but Yuri responded to Viktor honestly and earnestly.  Viktor’s body moved before he could react when it came to Yuri. He knew he was being forward, but Yuri’s dancing said so much. It was so honest, Filled with loneliness, and insecurity, yet strength and determination. So beautiful without music, and without words.  The boy was so lovely, so cute. His dancing was nothing like his shy and sweet personality.

 

_I want to see him soon._

Viktor rolled over in his bed with his phone. He didn’t want to deal with the photoshoot for skate weekly.

_Ugh and I have the Japanese interview feature after the training ends…_

 

He quickly dialed the sitter to check in on Makkachin. Viktor smiled at the thought of Makkachin meeting Yuri.

 

_I hope Yuri likes dogs._

Viktor quickly prepared himself and made way to the practice. It was still early in the morning, about 30 minutes before the practice, so he didn’t expect to see anyone soon. Upon entering  he saw the small figure turn and smile. The cheeks of the boy were a lovely shade of pastel pink, and Viktor wanted to pinch them.

 

“Yuri!!!” Viktor skipped over and hugged the Japanese boy. The boy kept his balance and nearly lifted Viktor in the process.

 

_Oh so strong! He must be pair dancing._

 

“So what did she say?” Viktor looked expectantly.

 

“She said okay, but she needs more details. You can meet her once they let us out for lunch?” Yuri said softly.

 

Viktor nodded excitedly in full understanding. He was impressed with the boy’s English as it came out smoothly and clearly. There were so many surprises, and Viktor loved surprises.

 

“Okay!~”

 

Viktor felt incredibly happy. He didn’t know what to call this feeling. He didn’t want to stop it. It was nothing like his previous friendships, or relationships. He settled for adoration but perhaps there was a better word he was  overlooking.

 

\--

The practice was rough Viktor felt like he had a decent grasp of the choreography now. He could barely think of a story when trying to work on his technique. He felt rusty and he was using muscles he had forgotten existed. Despite that, neither of the instructors paid attention to those errors and prompted him to develop his style. . It was rough but exciting. The students all gave each other advice, and so the atmosphere wasn’t as competitive as he expected it to be. Many others gave him pointers on how to maintain his stances and progressing from 8 to 16 counts.  Viktor was actually enjoying himself.

 

He wished he could figure out a theme soon. He expected the afternoon practice would be the hardest.

 

 He knew he was distracted in his mind. He would take glances at Yuri  from the other side of the room. He cursed his height when he was told to stand in the back.  It was hard to make out Yuri’s shape but he smiled at him every time they made eye contact.

 

_How can he be so cute!!!_

_\---_

Yuri tried to not think of Viktor. The teen was hard to ignore now that Yuri knew where the Russian was in the room. They stole glances at each other and it was painfully adorable when Viktor waved at him.  Yuri was distracted. He fell over as he noticed his Lilia, his idol, walk up to him.

 

Lilia Baranovskaya was looking at him. Talking to him. It made him stiff.

 

_Oh god._

“ Relax. Chin up. You have a good grasp of the choreography. Do not let the nerves get you. Keep dancing. “

 

Yuri nodded. He felt shameful for his lack of concentration.

 

“Do not be distracted by those in the room. Remember you are beautiful and your dance will be too. ”

 

_Focus. Focus. Focus. Listen to the music._

_“_ Good. Higher rise, on the 4th count. Your pivots have a bad habit. You lower your leg when you do not need to. Good posture. Good technique. You will get better. Go to the workshop on Music Selection and Discography. You would benefit greatly from that.”

 

Yuri was lost at the praise.

 

“Thank you” his voice was a whisper, but she nodded at him and moved along. He felt like he had just died and come back to life. He had nearly forgotten the dance training had a bunch of workshop and panels in different parts of the day. He would have to talk about his schedule later with Ms.Minako along with the ice skating.

 

The session ended, and Yuri packed away his things.

 

RIght as he stepped out he sees Minako throwing him a towel. Ready to go to lunch with me?

 

“Yes? ? “

 

“What’s wrong Yuri, You’ve been acting weird since yesterday. Is this about the ice skating thing you wanted to do? What happened? “

 

“There’s that but THE Lilia Baranovskaya, said I was good. I think I’m dreaming. She said something about attending the Music Selection and Dance Discography Panel.”

 

“Oh that’s happening right after Lunch. She definitely has a good eye to notice that one for you.”

 

Yuri smiled, as he wiped off the sweat.

 

_I need to tell her about Viktor…_

 

As if on cue, Viktor walked forward and took Yuri’s hand. He  bowed his head lowly.

 

“Hello my name is Viktor. Yuri will be in my care.” Viktor bowed his head lowly.

 

_No no no no no no no no . VIKTOR_

Yuri nearly screeched.

 

“Viktor please put your head up!!” Yuri panicked. He looked at Ms.Minako who was equally shocked, but was blushing. Her eyes gravitating between the two boys and their locked hands.

 

“H-hi Ms.Minako. Um  This is V-v-iktoru Niliforov? He’s from Russia, so he doesn’t know Japanese customs very well. ”

 

Viktor pouted at Yuri.“ But I heard you’re supposed to greet teachers and to request permission for when taking someone from another?”

 

Yuri’s eyes twitched, “ T-that’s true, but the context right now is… Nevermind.” Unconsciously he squeezed Viktor’s hand in reassurance and Viktor brightened. Yuri was getting accustomed the skinship and he wasn’t against it. He just felt really embarrassed by it.

 

“Okay, well My name is Viktor Nikiforov. Don’t worry about how you say it. You must be Yuri’s coach and guardian. It is nice to meet you.”

 

Viktor smiled. It was the same one that was opaque and mysterious. It wasn’t  the same smile Yuri saw yesterday, but he didn’t know why.

 

She was whispering she stared a Viktor’s face in recognition,  “Viktor…  the Nikiforov of ice skating Viktor? Oh my goodness. “

 

Yuri was stunned as Minako started heaving. She was shaking where she stood, and Yuri was scared that she was having a panic attack. He sure as hell thought the situations were being reversed. Usually he would be the one having a panic attack.

 

“IT IS WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU VIKTOR! May I shake your hand? An autograph too???  I loved your free skate. For someone so young you definitely drew out Eros well from your performance!”

 

Viktor scooted closer to Yuri. Something was off but Yuri enjoyed the proximity.

 

“Oh oh my, Thank you for your compliment. I’ll be sure to be even more Eros next season!”

 

Yuri stared confusedly at the exchange, Yuri spoke in Japanese.

 

“Ms.Minako, wait a second. Is he famous? “

“Yes, he is the junior figure skating champion and one of the youngest skaters to medal at the grand prix finals with a silver medal!” 

 

“Ahh…. “ Yuri looked back at Viktor who waited patiently.

 

Yuri let go of Viktor’s shoulder. He was conscious of his position. The teen in front of him.

 

_There’s no way someone like this would want to dance with me…_

“Yuri?” Viktor’s voice was concerned.

 

Yuri blushed and realized that he forgot to introduce Minako. “ Right, um ... This is Ms.Minako she is my guardian but she’s like a coach. She is the one that  taught me ballet.”

 

Viktor looked at Minako and his voice demonstrated his presence.

 

“It is, a pleasure to meet you Ms. Minako. Would it be okay if I take Yuri Ice skating tonight? We will be at the Yubileyny Sports Palace after we finish evening practice. You can contact my coach Yakov Feltsman if anything were to happen.”

 

 

“Oh my goodness. You’re going to take our Yuri to skate?!!? Of course! Why don’t you come with us to Lunch, you’re welcome to join us for the other Workshops happening before the evening practice.”

 

“I have some training with Yakov and a photoshoot for Skate monthly that I must attend to separately. I’m sorry. I would love to but I must go.” Viktor smiled, and the space between him and Yuri widened. Viktor seemed to be holding something back but Yuri couldn’t bring up the courage to say anything else.

 

\---

 

Yuri was going crazy at Lunch. Minako wouldn’t stop talking about Viktor, and he was sure she he had learned everything that needed to be known. He felt confused. There seemed to be a lot of gossip, and he was tired hearing a basic review of Viktor’s wikipedia. The real Viktor felt so different than the one plastered in the media.

 

_Viktor was reserved like he was with Minako._

 

His thoughts revolved back on the conversation they had yesterday.

_“But I’ve been caught up in training, outdoing the last performance, that I guess… I’m losing something important.”_

\----

A/N: I hope this is exciting for you as it is for me! Poor Viktor (/OUO\\)


	4. It's a Surprise

  **Chapter 4: It's a Surprise**

 

A/N This originally was going to be just combined with part 3, but it was a whole lot longer than I expected and I felt like it would be appropriate to break it up. :)  Are you excited for all the doki's!? because i loved writing them. 

\--

 

Anya reprimanded, “ That’s enough. You definitely have more of the choreography down but now there’s no passion in your dance. Let’s bring that fire back up. “

 

Viktor was still frustrated. He couldn't understand why he couldn't dance the way he wanted.

 

It seemed that everyone was starting to form their dance in their style. Each story transforming. He felt stagnant and he hated it.

 

He packed his things and showered. He was bitter about his dancing. He wished he didn’t have the photoshoot but at least  Yuri would come with him to skate. He quickly settled through his work and the shots. They had braided his hair and placed it into a ponytail for the shoot. He liked the mint ribbon that was tied, and requested if the company would allow him to keep it. He was so happy that they said yes, he did a twirl.

 

 

He waited at the entrance for Yuri bobbing his head a bit over excitedly with the ribbon in his hair. The skating rink wasn’t too far away so that they could walk to it in ten minutes. Viktor was excited and he never felt so alive. He had liked many others before, and no one was like Yuri.

_I am going to make him a skater. He could be my rival. It would take time but he learns quickly. Now most importantly, how do I deal with this language barrier._

 

Viktor knew it was rash but he saw the potential. His heart burned and lurched forward every time he saw Yuri. He had dedicated his youth to skating and it was lonely. He met a cute Swedish boy who said he would skate against Viktor but it wasn’t the same kind of burning passion that he felt here. Viktor wanted a rivalry, he seeked for it. But he wasn’t sure what he wanted of Yuri.

 

_If Yuri could skate._

 

Viktor shivered.

 

Viktor knew there could be no other.

 

His head turned as he heard footsteps. He saw the flushed cheeks wrapped around a dark blue scarf.

 

_Precious!_

Viktor quickly went to Yuri’s side and gave him a side hug.

 

“How was the workshop? Anya was yelling at me a lot so I don’t know how you were during practice. How was it?”

 

“ I did okay.. Things are coming together and the workshop really helped me figure out the type of pieces I want to work with and the dance I would like to do. It was helpful.” Yuri smiled shyly.

 

“Wow~ That sounds more than just okay. Perhaps you can continue that streak with skating. You said you could skate right? ” Viktor was happy to hear things were doing well for the young boy. Viktor motioned his hand forward, and the two began walking to the rink.

 

“I’m not too great. Please don’t get your hopes up. But Uhh… I like your bow. It’s very pretty on you. .” Yuri smiled weakly.

 

Viktor wanted to push the insecurities Yuri had aside but he Viktor was ecstatic from the compliment. They walked in comfortable silence. They bought their tickets in for the open rink. Viktor was grateful to see that there weren’t too many new people on the ice. It made it easier to use the rink space in case Yuri needed help. It would also give him some room to show off a little bit now that Yuri was in his territory.

 

Viktor stepped onto the ice. The feeling comfortable.  Viktor held his hand out  for Yuri to come, “Show me what you can do. I swear I'll be beside you. I won't look away.”

 

“W-wait please don’t say something so embarrassing. ”Yuri flushed and took a foot onto the ice and his hands grasping Viktor’s.

 

_Can Yuri  get anymore adorable than this?_

Viktor was incredibly pleased by Yuri’s reaction, but even more so with how Yuri moved on the ice. His posture was good. Although the blades, were rental they looked perfect. It was like Yuri was floating.

 

_He was meant for the ice._

“ Let's hold hands!” Viktor shouted excitedly. He lead Yuri to the center of the rink to avoid the few newbie skaters who were holding to the side railings.

 

Yuri blushed harder and nodded. Viktor was grinning ear to ear. He was already impressed with how Yuri moved on the ice. He had an air of ease that looked well practiced and over done.

 

“ Do you skate a lot in Japan?” Viktor had to ask. The dots weren’t connecting for someone who says they aren’t good. Perhaps this boy was just being humble.

 

“I go with Yuko. I get bored at home and Ms.Minako hasn’t allowed me to stay in her dance studio yet. She said she would let me soon.. ” Yuri said as they started skating around the rink in  circles.

 

 

“Who is Yuko? Your girlfriend?”

 

“NO! She's just my ... Childhood friend.”

 

Viktor hummed and grasped Yuri's hand harder. He couldn’t quite trust that answer. Something about Yuri’s shoulder wiggle made it seem otherwise. 

 

“Oh how about dogs? Viktor asked.

“Makkachin?  They look super cute. I love dogs! I never kept one because my family runs an Onsen, but maybe i could try asking…” Yuri said excitedly.

 

Viktor skated backwards to see Yuri’s face, “ How did you know about Makkachin?”

 

Yuri was blushing, and Viktor believed that he would never tire of it.

 

“Ahh that . Was. Well.. During lunch, Minako told me a few things about you.”

 

Viktor nodded and laughed, ,” I should have seen that coming, but an onsen?”

 

“It means hot spring.” Yuri giggled at Viktor’s weird skating.

 

“Wow! I would love to visit!”

 

“You should! I would very much like it if you stayed.” Yuri blushed at the words. They had been running circles around the ice, and it wasn’t slow.

 

The grace Yuri exhibited on the ice was like his dancing. Enchanting, smooth, and well practiced. VIktor was incredibly happy and incredibly saddened at the thought.

 

_This beautiful talent was hiding away._

 

“Skate for me?”Viktor asked.

 

Yuri gave Viktor a weird look. Viktor knew it was asking a lot.

 

 “Okay.”

 

_You indulge me._

 

\---

Yuri glided on the ice , remembering how he enjoyed the pressure in compulsory skate figures. He learned from Yuko that compulsory figures were long gone from competition, but he liked them. They allowed him time to think and get away. He listened to the song playing in the background. A familiar sonnet which spoke of love. He matched the music and skated. He fluttered his eyes, smiling at Viktor. The teen looked incredible as he made the shape of two identical hearts, followed by patterned wreaths.

 

Viktor stood still staring. Even with his glasses Yuri couldn't make out the expression on Viktor’s face  and skated closer. “I know I am doing it wrong but these are my favorite shapes, and the music was so nice so I kind of messed up…”

 

Viktor looked angry ,and Yuri was scared. “V-viktor?”

 

VIktor gave an exasperated sigh. Noticing that he was holding his breathe.

 

“You used the music. You made these amazing figures on the ice and you say you’ve messed up?  You are amazing Yuri. Just imagine if you were to combine it properly to skating.  I was right to choose you.”

 

“Viktor I don't think I understand. Choose who?”

 

“ Yuri you are music. You are too humble. Underestimating yourself! Won’t you skate with me? I wish to compete with you. My Rival, you are beautiful.”

 

“ But I'm a dancer not a skater.” Yuri was confused. He felt betrayed. Was it the language barrier.

 

_Did he only talk to me so he could skate with me? Does he not want to be friends? I’m so stupid._

 

“Then won't you give me this chance. Skate with me?”

 

“I’m confused. I thought… I don’t like this. Are we not friends?” Yuri was crying. He wasn’t sure how it happened but it did.

 

“Oh Yuri. OH GOODNESS. I DID NOT MEAN TO SOUND THAT WAY. I knew my language wasn’t good enough but. Yuri please. Let me explain better. ” Viktor quickly skated over to Yuri’s side and hugged him.

 

“I very much wish to be your friend. I talked to you because of your dance because you were amazing. I was amazed by you. It does not matter if you skate or dance.  Please. I just got ahead of myself. I have been skating so long by myself, I wanted a partner. A rival. I am selfish to want both from you.” Viktor pleaded with Yuri. He could hear the Russian’s voice shaking. His silver hair caressing his face.

 

Viktor explained, “Shh don’t cry. it’s okay. I just gave up many things to be a skater. Things I love and things I would like to do in my life. I am a known skater and people do not truly befriend me. I feel so fake. ”

 

Yuri sniffled, and wiped his eyes, He looked at Viktor sadly. They held hands and continued circles around the ice.

 

“Yuri, you’re the first person I’ve held so dearly. ” Viktor squeezed Yuri’s hand.

 

Yuri felt really embarrassed. Everything confessed to him was overwhelming and he didn’t know who to reciprocate.

 

“Hm I’m sorry for getting mad at you... Can I see you skate?” Yuri nudged Viktor.

 

Viktor smiled and joked,   “, It’s okay. It was my fault. I lose track of my English when I get excited. Will you will be my Rival?!”

 

“ Haha I like dancing. I'll think about it.”

 

Viktor beamed,”It’s not a  No!” And Viktor popped into the air and stretched his hand in the air as if he had won something.

 

Yuri smiled and couldn't hold in a laugh as he watched in awe. His heart felt full and his stomach fluttering. He laughed wholeheartedly as the stress of the situation disappeared.

 

Viktor surpassed Yuri’s imagination. His skating was gorgeous and it started to pick up a crowd of spectators.

 

Yuri started to realize how big of a name Viktor really was. He had ignored the looks they were getting before, thinking it was because he was a foreigner and it was rare to see an Asian. Now there was no denying that Viktor was the one garnering attention. Girls came around to the side of the rink with their phones and sneaking pictures.

 

Yuri wanted to hide away from the judging eyes. As soon as the skating was over, a girl pushed Yuri to get to Viktor.  Yuri started to realize more and more why Viktor was so different than the papers and the articles.

_Viktor came to skate for me. Not you._

 Yuri was offended at her unapologetic behavior.

 

Viktor had brushed the girl off and bee lined towards Yuri. Yuri smiled and clapped excitedly.

 

“You were amazing Viktor.” Yuri was delighted as Viktor embraced him. He could feel the laughter vibrating between their chests.

 

_He’s mine._

_…_

_.._

_._

_Wait..._

_Oh gosh what am I thinking. I’m his friend._

Yuri panicked and pushed Viktor away slightly, “ It looks like it’s time to go.”

 

Viktor nodded, and took Yuri to the bench where they could take off their skates.

 

“I had a great time.”

 

“ I did too.”

 

They walked to the hotel in the same comfortable silence. Yuri’s heart was beating. They hugged one more time before departing.

 

“Good night Viktor. I will see you tomorrow.” Yuri waved as he saw viktor wave in turn.

 

 

\---

 

“SOooooooo How did it go.” Minako asked right when Yuri walked through the doors.

 

“It was really good. More than good. It was … amazing. And fun.” Yuri mumbled embarrassed.

 

“Hm, did something happen? You know you can tell me.” Ms. Minako came over to Yuri’s bed and sat by him.

 

“I think I like him. It’s different I want to be by his side…. It is different than how I liked Yuko. I realized that I had just admired Yuko. But with Viktor…  Is … Is that okay…He’s….a boy…  Am. am I normal?” Yuri confessed.

 

“Oohhhhmygosh Yuri. Of course you’re normal and this is totally fine. Love has no boundaries! I totally support you two.” Minako cheered excitedly and patted Yuri on the back.

 

Yuri squicked and stiffened in response, “L-love??! Is that what this is??”

 

_Am I in love._

Minako stared at Yuri, “ You mean to say that you two have been …but…. Does that mean you two aren’t together?”

Yuri quickly grabbed his pillow and stuffed his face. He began screaming.

 

“YURI WAIT. Calm down.” Minako was panicking.

 

“You two boys were so clinging and I thought you had realized your affections.”

 

“IS THAT HOW WE LOOK.” Yuri was blushing and unsteady.

 

“It’s fine. Shhh Yuri.You two are great friends and just happen to be close.” Minako tried to explain.

 

Yuri started fumbling with his words ,“my heart beats like crazy. Earlier at the ice rink I thought of him as mine…. I … I want to hold his hand, and hug him. I want to see him skate. I can tell that he’s hurting and i want to help him. I want to be there with him. Is that …. Normal?” Yuri looked at Minako desperately.

 

“Well…. Yuri. Let me explain the Birds and the Bees.”

 

“The what?”

 

Minako sighed, “ It’ll be a long night. Just don’t question this too hard.”

_\----_

It was a bit hard to concentrate on dancing. Usually it would only take a few moments of the song to keep his thoughts at bay but the long talk from Ms. Minako had Yuri feeling off balanced. 

 

He followed the dance moves and learned them quickly. It took him longer to execute his pirouet. Viktor on the other hand kept winking at his direction. Yuri was starting to feel like his  breaks were more tiring than the actual dance. He looked over at Viktor and surprised to see the teen do so well.

 

\---

Viktor was beaming. He never knew someone could dance and transfer that gravity in skating. He wanted to be like Yuri. To be able to get on the ice and become someone else.

 

_But isn't this training about finding who you are? The truth of your art?_

 

Viktor was great at executions. He danced well.  Mechanical was how it seemed. It contrasted from his skating which was entrancing. His skating was a performance, and he wanted his dancing to reflect that. Yet the two required a very different focus. He wanted to convey the new emotions that he felt. The ones that came from being with Yuri. He didn’t care to explain what it was. He wanted to dance it, and perhaps that story would be good enough. Tonight was the performance after all.

 

_I would dance forever if it would stop him from leaving._

 

\---

 

Lunch came and Yuri was about to panic, his emotions were clearer but his heart felt heavy. It was beating as if it never beat before. He shivered when Viktor put his arms around him.. The teen tall enough to lean over him. There was a sigh from Viktor and Yuri was concerned.

 

“What happened.” Yuri asked.

 

“It’s… the dance event is ending today.”

 

Yuri’s eyes widened. He was so swept away with what was happening that he forgot about time passing.  Yuri’s thoughts finally resolved. He knew what he had to do.

 

“Dance with me” Yuri said determined.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Today when everyone is showcasing the dance. We can go in groups, pairs, singles, whatever. Did you not notice the other dancers?” Yuri smiled.

 

Viktor shook his head, “ To be honest I wasn’t looking at anyone else.”

 

Yuri blushed and he turned into Viktor and hid head head in the other boys chests.

 

“When you dance with me. Be yourself Viktor.Speak to me in dance, as I will for you.” Yuri sighed as he hugged Viktor tightly.

 

  He looked up at Viktor and unsure of what he did wrong when the silence stretched.

 

Viktor smiled, his eyes glittering as moisture built. The light was Illuminating his Irises as tears fell.

 

“Oh no everythings okay!!? Did I say something wrong!? I'm sorry about my English?????” Yuri panicked.

 

“Thank you for letting me be myself.”

 

The thought catches into Yuri’s brain, like an arrow through to his heart. He locked his arms onto Viktor and they hug for moments longer.

 

“Let’s practice.”

 

\----

 

 

_Seagulls fly, and cry of the upcoming storm. Two lovers try to reach for each other, but are stopped by the ocean between them. They look to each other from far away places. The ocean beyond is vast. The two lovers know that it will be a while till they come back for each other. Like the magnet on a compass they know the direction of their journey. Their emotions are desperate and longing as they reach to each other.  From the hand to the tip of their toes. They look forward to each other. Close yet so far. Evidence of their love in their expression and body language.  Thunder shakes and the lightning threatens them. Yet they continue to believe in each other. Both sailors hoping their axes will cross.   They tip their hands back and forth, opening in expectation of each other.  They will meet again. Across any distance they will persevere. They grasps toward the light, reaching to the stars. They have come home The boat draws near. They grin at the light. They stay by each others side, wishing they would never have to let go. “_

\---

 

Viktor felt broken. The evening passed too quickly. The dance had ended, The ceremony closed the event, and Yuri was flying home.

 

“I didn’t think I was going to stay after the closing ceremony.” Yuri cried into Viktor’s chest.

 

Viktor patted his back, Yuri’s face was like a soft cloud of cotton candy. The softness matching his hands as Viktor felt them firmly wrap around his back. Viktor squished and hugged Yuri tighter. His heart tightened and the words were spoken.

 

“Will you come back to skate?” Viktor asks.

 

Yuri gives Viktor a smirk, “ Will you come back to dance?”

 

The silence hovers but they don’t press the question.

 

VIktor breaks the silence, “ Well… I will visit the onsen. If the offer still stands. Sorry. If it was too much. Just...write to me? Call?.”

 

Viktor took a page from his pocket that had his address and number. He was saddened to leave Yuri's side. He placed the note into Yuris hand.

 

Yuri nodded as he took the slip of paper.

 

“You sap, you know we can just exchange numbers… But I-i will. And You are welcome to my home. I know my parents will love you and Makkachin.” Yuri smiled as he wiped his tears.

 

The answer was enough. This was enough.

 

“Yuri! It’s time.” Ms. Minako called out.

 

The atmosphere faded and Yuri turned to leave.

 

They waved, and the moment slowed. The figure disappearing.

 

 _I barely met him yet I can't help myself._ _I knows it's unreasonable and that we barely met but there's so much to this person that I would like to know._

 His eyes were starting to get moist. Old words from his mother echoed into his heart, _Do not regret what it is you have set your heart to do._

His movements quickened and Viktor moved forward. Quickening his pace. Following the small back that called to him.

 

“Yuri!!!”

 

“V-Victor?!”

 

And the two tear stricken faces met. The hug strong.

 

 

Viktor cried hard into Yuris shoulder. Viktor tried to calm down, knowing the moment could not last. He reached for the small face that held his world. He kissed the forehead, then both cheeks. Viktor snuggles up the crane of Yuri’s neck.

 

“I will miss you.”

 

“I miss miss you too.”

 

Viktor  nuzzled their foreheads in the silence. He  kisses Yuri’s hand and before he could pull away, Yuri pulls him in. Mirroring Viktor’s action. Yuri kisses Viktor’s forehead, and the two cheeks and gently kissing his hand.

 

“You have a big forehead.” Yuri laughs.

 

And they embrace once more before they finally depart.

 

“I will see you again Yuri.”

 

“And I’ll see you Viktor.”

 

\-----

Yuri thought the trip was a dream. But the paper in his hand told him otherwise. He looked at the clock. It had been three days. These days felt much longer though.   Viktor had texted and called to make sure he landed They continued to text. Even though he and Viktor didn’t have words for what they were, Yuri wanted to by by Viktor’s side. Before he knew it,  It was Saturday.

 

_Ice skating Saturday’s._

Yuri quickly picked up his flip phone and dialed Yuko’s house.

 

“Hey yuko you're going to Ice Castle, right?”

 

“Mhm what’s up?”

 

“Will you teach me?

 

“Sure. WAIT- You want to skate? Why? I thought you were dead set on dancing’

 

“I- it's complicated. I’m still dancing.“

 

“Right. Well tell me more at the rink!. “

 

The call ended and Yuri quickly ran over to Ice Castle. He waited inside, while putting on his skates. This time they weren’t rentals. He admired the fit as he carefully laced the front. There was an appreciative silence before Yuko patted him on the back to note her presence.

 

“Welcome back to Japan. I heard you were going crazy over there but it looks like you’re just fine to me. Want to tell me what’s wrong or  why you’re skating? I also really like your new skates! They suit you. ” Yuko asked patiently.

 

“ Thanks, I’ll tell you soon. I just can’t right now.” Yuri sighed as he scratched the back of his head. Mostly to check if his hair was still sticking up.

 

“That’s fine by me. I’m just glad you’re joining me and Takeshi again. I'm so excited Yuri. I totally have to show you this magazine feature that just came out. Anyway, He’s not too much older than us.  He is amazing! He has gorgeous hair too! And you totally have to see his  poodle. It's soooo cute. ”

 

“Yea? He sounds great. ” Yuri smiled.

 

“ Yea! His name is Viktor Nikiforov.” she said skipping her way through the hallway. As  she turned back, she saw Yuri’s face change. There was an illuminating glow on his face that couldn't have been from the sun.

 

“Okay now I am curious cause you're all smiley, why do you want to skate?.”

 

Yuri blushed and grinned a little brighter.

 

“I just want to surprise someone.”

 

 

\--The End--

 

A/N Thank you for reading until the end!

 


End file.
